1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a dual purpose cover.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Some types of electrical connectors contain a terminal position assurance component (TPA). A TPA is a part of the connector which is designed to keep an electrical terminal or contact from backing out of the connector. A TPA typically has two states: an unlocked state and a final, latched state. The electrical connector is sometimes shipped by a manufacturer to a customer without the electrical contacts installed, wherein the customer inserts the contacts into the connector with wires attached to the contacts. Due to its function, prior to installation of the electrical contacts into the connector, the TPA is shipped to customers in its unlocked state.
Once the connector reaches the customer for final assembly with the electrical contacts, the TPA is locked into its final, latched position after the terminals have been inserted into the connector. While in the unlocked state, the TPA is in a position wherein it may be subject to accidental bumping or shifting (such as during shipping) that may accidentally push the TPA into its latched state. Such premature latching is inconvenient and undesirable. To avoid premature latching during shipping, typically expensive packaging is employed, such as cell or layered packs. There is a desire to provide a system to prevent accidental movement of a TPA to its latching position during shipping, but without use of expensive packaging.